De Kronieken van Narnia: Matariz' reis
Gevaar De wind ruiste zachtjes door de bomen en vogels lieten hun mooiste lied horen toen twee gestalten door het bos liepen. De ene was een volwassen man, de ander een jongen van een jaar of negen. Beiden hadden ze gitzwart haar en ogen donkerbruine ogen. Na een tijdje gelopen te hebben, hield de man stil. De jongen stopte ook. 'Vertel me nu maar', sprak de man, 'wat er precies gebeurd is.' Nijdig keek de jongen naar hem op. 'Ik kon er niets aan doen! Die kat zat daar, ik keek er even naar en toen... nou ja, toen zat ze op dat dak. Het ging vanzelf!' De man hield zijn hoofd schuin. 'Er niets aan doen? Dit is niet de eerste keer dat zoiets je gebeurt, Matariz. Je hebt al verschillende keren iets zomaar laten verdwijnen, en toen ging het ook vanzelf. Je mag nog van geluk spreken dat alleen je moeder en ik het gezien hebben!' Daar wilde Matariz iets op zeggen, maar hij kreeg de kans niet. 'Heer Glozelle!' klonk het. Een jonge man kwam tussen de bomen door op hen aflopen. 'Gelukkig dat u hier bent! U moet meekomen!' De ogen van Glozelle vulden zich met paniek. 'Wat is er?' vroeg hij dringend. 'Schepen!' hijgde de nieuwkomer. 'Beslist niet van ons, want wij hebben er geen. Kom vlug!' Zo snel als ze konden liep het drietal door de bomen heen tot ze aan het strand kwamen. De jongeman had gelijk gehad: twee grote schepen voeren in ijltempo op het eiland af. Zelfs met zijn beperkte kennis over zeevaart wist Glozelle dat de schepen licht gebouwd waren en veel mannen aan boord hadden; een perfect legerschip. De dreiging straalde ervan af, en Matariz was meteen verstijfd van angst. 'Luister', zei Glozelle tegen de jongeman, 'we weten niet of die mensen vrienden of vijanden zijn, maar ze weten niet dat we hier zijn. Ga de rest waarschuwen, nu! Matariz, jij gaat mee.' De jongeman gehoorzaamde terstond, maar Matariz stond nog steeds verstijfd. Hij wist dat de bemanning van die schepen erop uit was om te veroveren, om te domineren. En alsof zijn angst beantwoord werd, richtte hij opeens een smeekbede tot diegene waar hij nog nooit van had gehoord. Aslan, help ons! '' Een andere wereld Alles leek in Matariz' hoofd rond te tollen en hij wist niet meer wat boven of onder was. Zijn hart ging als een razende tekeer toen hij probeerde te lopen. Flarden van beelden kwamen in hem op. Een jonge man, ergens in de twintig, die een menigte toesprak. Zijn hart begon nog sneller te kloppen. Een besneeuwd landschap dat baadde in het maanlicht. Droom of werkelijkheid? Zijn voeten gleden onder hem weg en zijn hoofd raakte een rotsblok. Vaag hoorde de jongen nog het kloppen van zijn hart, voor alles zwart werd. Een natte neus beroerde het haar van de jongen, zonder hem te wekken. Een stem weerklonk ergens verder weg. 'Wat heb je daar, meisje?' Steentjes schoten weg toen een vrouw in fraaie kleren het pad afliep en naar haar opgewonden hond keek, die nog steeds aan de jongen snuffelde. Meteen toen de vrouw hem zag, viel haar mond open van verbazing. De jongen lag bewusteloos tussen de stenen. Een straaltje opgedroogd bloed kleefde nog aan zijn haar. 'Goed gedaan, meisje', zei de vrouw tegen haar hond. 'We moeten hem zo snel mogelijk verzorgen.' Matariz werd wakker van een vochtig gevoel. Iemand depte zijn voorhoofd. Versuft opende hij zijn ogen en keek om zich heen, maar hij legde zijn hoofd meteen weer terug toen zijn hoofdwond begon te kloppen. 'Stil maar, jongen', klonk het. 'Alles komt goed.' En Matariz wilde zijn ogen weer sluiten, maar toen gingen ze terstond weer open. Hij lag in een bed, of toch een soort van bed, en vlak naast hem zat het vreemdste wezen dat hij ooit had gezien. Het was klein en mager, met lange oren en een lang gezicht. Nieuwsgierig keek het wezen hem aan. 'W-wat ben jij?' stamelde Matariz, zijn hoofdwond alweer vergeten. 'Geen zorgen, kleintje', klonk de eerste stem weer. Een vrouw liep op hem af en bestudeerde hem eens goed. 'Dat is maar een toverkol. Die doen geen kwaad.' Als om dat te bevestigen, knikte de toverkol eventjes en liep vervolgens de tent uit. 'Ik wil ook naar buiten', zuchtte Matariz. 'Kan dat?' Toen de vrouw aarzelde voegde hij eraan toe: 'Het zal heus wel gaan.' Ondanks zijn dappere voornemens kostte het Matariz meer moeite dan gedacht om overeind te komen en de tent uit te wandelen. Een keer wankelde hij zelfs zo erg, dat de vrouw hem moest ondersteunen. Het viel de jongen op dat de huid van de vrouw een stuk donkerder was dan de zijne. Eens ze de tent uit waren, zag Matariz dat het om hem heen gonsde van de bedrijvigheid. Een groot tentenkamp stond opgesteld op een zanderigeheuvel. Tussen de tenten door lagen kamelen rustig te herkauwen en liepen overal mensen heen en weer. Allemaal hadden ze dezelfde donkere huid als de vrouw. Hier en daar renden dieren en allerhande wezens in het rond die Matariz alleen van sprookjes kende. Een man met een lange baard die al grijs begon te worden zag de vrouw en Matariz voor de tent staan, en hij stond op om hen te begroeten. 'Gegroet, kleine man. Wie ben jij en waar kom jij vandaan?' Hij klonk vriendelijk, maar Matariz sloeg verlegen zijn ogen neer. 'Ik woon op een eiland. We werden aangevallen en net toen mijn stiefvader tegen me riep dat ik hulp moest gaan halen riep ik iemand en toen... toen was ik plotseling tussen stenen. Heel veel stenen.' Hij hield op en schudde verward zijn hoofd. 'De rest van het verhaal kennen we. Aravis vond je. Ze is een heel kundige vrouw, moet je weten.' De vrouw die hem had verzorgd lachte even. 'Maar jij bent geen gewone jongen, toch?' Die vraag deed Matariz even verstijven. Dor en leeg Stil en somber zette de karavaan zijn weg voort. Dertien kamelen, bepakt met mensen en hun bezittingen, volgden een oeroud pad doorheen het rulle zand van de woestijn. Matariz zat tussen Aravis en de hoofdman van de karavaan in, zodat hij extra beschermd zou zijn tegen de hete woestijnwind. De nomaden, want dat waren ze, hadden hem witte kleren gegeven, want dat beschermde hem beter tegen de zon. Nog steeds was Matariz niet bekomen van wat de hoofdman over hem wist: dat hij dingen kon laten verdwijnen en verschijnen door ernaar te kijken. 'Daar moet je voorzichtig mee zijn', had de hoofdman hem op het hart gedrukt. 'Een gave brengt soms meer moeilijkheden met zich mee dan hij waard is.' Nog terwijl die gedachte in Matariz' hoofd spookte, zag hij aan de horizon iets bewegen. Verbeeldde hij het zich? Nee, het was absoluut echt: een tweede karavaan tekende zich trillend af tegen de hete lucht. 'Ons volk komt samen', lachte Aravis hem toe. 'We gaan met z'n allen naar Archenland, waar we jaarlijks onze Grote Bijeenkomst houden.' In de dagen die volgden zag Matariz niet veel anders dan zand en stenen. En steeds meer afzonderlijke karavanen die zich samenvoegden tot één grote groep. Iedereen ging dezelfde richting uit, naar de tempel van Cor, naar wat Matariz verteld werd. Wie of wat Cor dan wel mocht zijn wist hij natuurlijk niet, en de nomaden waren nog niet van plan het hem te zeggen. Dus vroeg hij er ook niet naar. Soms sliepen de nomaden beurtelings op hun kamelen, soms sloegen ze een tentenkamp op. Zo'n vier dagen na zijn eerste ontmoeting met de vreemde woestijnbewoners, bereikte de stoet een rotsachtige heuvel waar wat bomen en struiken groeiden. Ergens diep tussen de rotsen stroomden heldere beekjes. De ideale plaats om het tentenkamp op te slaan. 'Vanaf hier is het maar een halve dag meer naar Archenland. We zitten mooi op schema.' Die nacht hadden de nomaden over een groot terrein hun tenten opgeslagen. Honden en kinderen renden tussen de grazende kamelen door, zo nu en dan opgeschrikt door weer een toverkol of kleine hoenderachtige vogeltjes die verdwenen zodra je ze probeerde aan te raken. Gewarmd door een knetterend vuur keek Matariz gefascineerd naar de vogels. Aravis zag het en lachte. 'Jij bent helemaal geen gewone jongen, toch?' Daarop keek Matariz haar verschrikt aan. De vrouw lachte hartelijk. 'Maak je geen zorgen. Wij zijn een beetje magie wel gewend. Maar wat jij kunt, is bijzonder. Mag hij het eens proberen?' Dat vroeg ze aan de hoofdman die naast haar zat, en die knikte. 'Maar wel voorzichtig', waarschuwde hij hen. Hij reikte de jongen een zilveren schaal toe en keek aandachtig toe hoe Matariz zich op het bord concentreerde. Hij staarde en staarde ernaar, maar er gebeurde niets. 'Ik kan het niet', jammerde hij. 'Misschien is dat zo slecht nog niet', mompelde Aravis. 'Gaven kunnen gevaarlijk zijn. Geen nood, we zullen je hoe dan ook helpen.' Langzamerhand begon het kamp zich op te maken voor de nacht. De mensen kropen bijna allemaal in hun tenten, anderen nestelden zich tussen hun kamelen of bleven bij het vuur liggen. Zodra de hoofdman en Aravis naast hem in slaap waren gevallen, hees Matariz zich overeind en staarde weer zo intens mogelijk naar het zilveren bord. Hij concentreerde en concentreerde zich... maar er gebeurde niets. Hoe kon dat nu? Toen schrok hij zich een hoedje. 'Op die manier zal het je niet lukken.' De wolvin Vlak achter hem, midden tussen de slapende mensen en kamelen, stond een grote, zwarte gestalte. Ze leek erg veel op een hond, maar haar oren waren te spits, en ze was ook veel groter. Terwijl ze sprak, glommen haar witte tanden in het licht van het vuur. 'Volg me', beval het wezen zonder omwegen. Matariz bleef zitten waar hij zat. 'Volg me!' klonk het opnieuw, scherper dit keer. 'Maak je geen zorgen; niemand zal ons zien!' Met knikkende knieën hees Matariz zich overeind en spring achter de hondachtige gedaante aan. Zij sprong met het grootste gemak tussen de slapende mensen en hun spullen door, maar Matariz moest om de haverklap inhouden om niet pardoes over iemand heen of iets omver te lopen. Toen ze uiteindelijk de rand van het tentenkamp bereikten, hadden ze het licht van het vuur ver achter zich gelaten en was de jongen buiten adem. 'Wat bent u voor iets?' vroeg hij buiten adem. 'Een wolvin', klonk het vanuit het donker, waar de contouren van het dier nog net zichtbaar waren. Een wolvin? Matariz had wel over wolven horen spreken, maar niet veel. Hij had er nog nooit eentje gezien, en al helemaal geen die kon praten. 'Kan ik u helpen?' vroeg hij nederig. De wolvin stond toe dat ze een geamuseerd gegrom liet horen. 'Nee, ik ben hier om ''jou te helpen', verklaarde ze. Ze keek om zich heen en voegde er dringender aan toe: 'Luister, we hebben niet de hele nacht de tijd. Zolang je bij de nomaden bent, kun je je gave oefenen. Maar eens ze het feest bij de tempel van Cor voltooid hebben, zullen ze zich weer opsplitsen en hun eigen weg gaan. Jij zult niet met hen mee kunnen, want jouw bestemming gaat nog verder.' Daar begreep Matariz niets van. Hij begon net vertrouwd te raken met de nomaden, en nu kreeg hij te horen dat hij weer weg moest? 'Nog niet', siste de wolvin. 'Na het feest pas.' Het volgende moment was ze weer verdwenen in de duisternis, waarbij ze Matariz verward en alleen achterliet. De beeltenis van Tash Het land werd rotsachtiger, maar daar had de karavaan helemaal geen last mee. Na enige uren bevond de stoet zich op de bodem van een rijkelijk begroeid ravijn. Bomen en struiken stonden mooi groen en het geklater van water een eindje verderop was duidelijk te horen. Ook al had hij maar een paar dagen in de woestijn doorgebracht, toch was het voor Matariz een hele opluchting om land te zien dat hem meer vetrouwd was. Echter, op een gegeven moment meende hij iets tussen de rotsen boven aan de ravijnwand te zien bewegen. Het was zo snel weer weg, dat hij zich afvroeg of het dan toch niet zijn verbeelding was. Maar nee, opeens stond het daar, bovenop een rots keek het uit over de karavaan: een majestueuze, goudgele kat met manen die om zijn nek lagen. Met scherpe ogen nam het dier de stoet op. 'Wat ís dat?' hijgde Matariz bewonderend. 'Dat is een leeuw', legde Aravis hem uit. 'Zo nu en dan stelen ze een kameel, maar als we met zoveel bij elkaar zijn, zullen ze niet aanvallen.' Een tweede gestalte sprong bovenop de rots en kwam naast de leeuw staan. Dit dier was net iets kleiner en had geen manen. Het woord 'leeuwin' kwam niet in Matariz op. De slaap van de kleine jongen werd verstoord door een vreemde aanblik in zijn dromen. Vlak voor hem stond de zwarte wolvin, met bemoedigende ogen keek ze hem aan. Maar haar verschijning was niet wat Matariz had doen schrikken. Vlak achter de wolvin, omgeven door een nevel van sterren, stond de vreemdste figuur die hij ooit had gezien. Een lang, mensachtig wezen met een grote haakbek en armen die compleet buiten proportie waren. Op zijn schouder zat een katachtig wezen met een lange snuit en een gevlekte vacht. Hun gezichten verraadden niets. Met een schok werd Matariz wakker. Verwilderd om zich heen kijkend viel zijn blik op de kameel voor hem, en het volgende ogenblik stond de kameel daar zonder zijn last. Verraste kreten weerklonken in de stoet. 'Onze voorraden!' jammerde iemand. 'Ze zijn weg!' Aravis draaide zich naar Matariz om. 'Niet iedereen van ons volk kan gaven zien. Leg die last terug. Snel!' Eigenlijk kon Matariz zich niet voorstellen dat het hem zou lukken, maar tot zijn grote verbazing verscheen de last weer op de rug van de kameel. 'Geen zorgen, allemaal', klonk de stem van de hoofdman. 'De wereld zit vol magie, laten we er ons niet door afschrikken!' Met hernieuwde moed werde de tocht verder gezet. 'Wat zag je?' vroeg Aravis toen iedereen weer wat rustiger was. Verward knipperde Matariz met zijn ogen. 'Het was... eng. Ik zag een wolf, een vreemd katachtig ding en een mensachtig iets. Tenminste, het leek een beetje op een mens.' Even was het stil. Toen verklaarde Aravis op ernstige toon: 'De wolvin is Zardinah. Zij is de Koningin van de Nacht en beschermt de bossen in Calormen. Het katachtige dier, de genetkat, is Azaroth. En het mensachtige wezen was Tash. Hij is de landbeschermer van Calormen, een land dat heel diep in het zuiden ligt. Nog voorbij deze woestijn. Hij ziet er gevaarlijk uit, maar onthoud, Tash was geen landbeschermer geweest als hij geen goede zijde had.' Matariz knikte dat hij het begreep, al rilde hij nog steeds. 'En dan is er nog iets', ging Aravis verder. 'Ik denk dat je wel weet waarom je anders niets kunt laten verdwijnen en nu wel?' Even was Matariz verdwaasd, maar toen schoot het antwoord hem te binnen. 'Ik spande me niet in. Ik liet het gewoon gebeuren. Daarom.' Cors tempel Het ravijn liep uit naar een rotsachtige heuvel waar jeneverbomen en dennen tussen de stenen uitstaken. De kamelen waren zulk terrein niet bepaald gewend, maar ze maakten er geen probleem van. Behalve de jaarlingen kende elk van hen deze tocht. De spanning tussen de nomaden groeide met iedere pas die ze door het jeneverwoud zetten. Even kwamen de bomen dichter op elkaar te staan, later gingen ze zich weer van elkaar verwijden. 'De rotsachtige passen en bossen van Archenland', zoals Aravis zei. Matariz begon zich steeds meer zoals thuis te voelen. De lucht was hier een stuk minder verzengend en hier hoorde hij ook vogels zingen. Tegen het eind van de dag ging de opwinding van de nomaden over in een diepe, eerbiedige stilte. Het terrein liep nu steil heuvelopwaarts tussen de dennen door, en zodra Aravis' kameel de top over was, zag Matariz een heel nieuw landschap. Een grote, weidse vlakte strekte zich aan de andere kant van de heuvel uit. Lang, golvend gras werd slechts door een paar verdwaalde rotsblokken onderbroken. En in het midden stond er, duidelijk afgetekend tegen het groen, het vreemdste gebouw dat Matariz ooit had gezien. Het was groot en statig, afgewerkt met zuilen en standbeelden die op de dakranden stonden. De tempel werd versierd met een hele schakering aan kleuren en een grote houten poort bewaakte de ingang. Overal om de tempel lieten mannen en vrouwen hun kamelen stoppen om te gaan liggen. De hele sfeer was er een van blijdschap en trots, maar Latariz had zo'n flauw vermoeden dat er van rust nog niet veel in huis zou komen. En inderdaad, de nomaden hadden nog maar nauwelijks hun kamelen geïnstalleerd en hun spullen uitgeladen, of de hoofdman ging voor de trappen van de tempel staan. Als op een teken verzamelden de nomaden zich voor hem. Eerbiedig zwijgend wachtten ze zijn woorden af. 'Welkom, beste vrienden', verhief de hoofdman zijn stem, 'bij de Tempel van Cor. Zoals jullie weten, was Cor de jongste zoon van Frank de Vijfde van Narnia. Toen de Witte Heks en haar leger dat prachtige land binnenvielen, sneuvelden de koning en al zijn zoons in de strijd. Al zijn zoons, op Cor na. Hij leidde onze voorouders uit Narnia weg en bood ons een nieuwe manier van leven. Laten we hem, en de Grote Leeuw Aslan daar voor bedanken.' Een instemmend gemompel steeg op uit de menigte. 'Morgen', verklaarde de hoofdman uiteindelijk, 'beginnen de plechtigheden voor Cor. Nu moeten we eerst uitrusten.' Terwijl de meeste mensen druk in de weer waren alles klaar te maken voor het feest, begeleidde Aravis de jonge Matariz de tempel in. Sommigen volgden hun voorbeeld. Al kwamen de nomaden hier maar eens per jaar, toch was er nog nooit iets uit deze tempel gestolen. 'Maar weinigen weten van de tempel af', legde Aravis uit, 'en veel valt er niet te stelen.' De altaren waren weliswaar versierd met gouddraden, maar die waren niet talrijk en de zilveren leeuw in het midden van de tempel zag eruit alsof geen vinger hem in al die tijd had aangeraakt. Misschien was het wel daardoor dat Matariz stilletjes dichterbij het beeld kwam en het zachtjes aanraakte met zijn hand. Geen van de aanwezigen leek bezwaar te hebben, dus ging hij verder met zijn hand over de manen, de poten, de kop. Het voelde zo majestueus, zo koninklijk...Maar Matariz wist dat hij hier niet veel langer kon blijven. Zoals Zardinah hem had verteld, zou hij binnenkort weer weg moeten. En die gedachte deed hem pijn. Diep in de nacht De muren van de tempel werden nog slechts door een paar fakkels verlicht. Het beeld van de leeuw en de andere beelden wierpen lange, dreigende schaduwen op de muur, die heen en weer leken te dansen. Midden in dit wonderlijke, maar angstaanjagende schouwspel zat Matariz. Als hij klaarwakker was geweest, zou hij zich nu doodsbenauwd voelen en niets liever gedaan hebben dan zich tegen Prunaprismia aan te nestelen. Maar hij was niet wakker. Niet helemaal, tenminste. Met gesloten ogen en zijn handen op zijn knieën zag hij de tempel voor zich, alsof hij zijn ogen open had. Zijn blik richtte zich op een schaal met fruit die in afwachting van het feest voor een altaar was gezet. Dat zou zijn doelwit zijn. Hij moest het gewoon aan het bewegen krijgen. Verdwijn, ''klonk het in zijn hoofd. ''Verdwijn. ''En waarachtig, het volgende ogenblik was de schaal verdwenen. Matariz kon wel juichen, maar hij hield zich stil. ''En weer terug, ''dacht hij, waarop de schaal weer op zijn plaats kwam, met al het fruit er nog in. Knipperend opende Matariz zijn ogen. De fruitschaal stond op zijn plek, maar het was duidelijk dat hij iets verschoven was. Maar wat deed dat ertoe? Het begon hem te lukken! Meteen werd zijn hart zwaar van spijt. Wat ertoe deed, was dat hij nu het bevel van Zardinah zou moeten opvolgen. Hij zou de nomaden moeten verlaten. Heel stilletjes liep hij de open deuren van de tempel uit. Overal om het gebouw heen zag hij aangestoken kampvuren die tenten, slapende mensen en herkauwende kamelen verlichtten. Hoe kon hij hier ooit wegkomen zonder gezien te worden. 'Je hebt een belangrijke evolutie doorgemaakt', klonk het opeens vlak naast hem. Matariz sprong bijna in de lucht van schrik toen hij de hoofdman naast zich zag staan. 'Je bent al goed ver gekomen, maar je zult je geest nog moeten trainen. Helaas zul je, zoals Zardinah je vertelde, verder naar het noorden moeten.' Vol verbazing omdat de hoofdman alles leek te weten, slaagde Matariz erin te knikken. 'Weet jij wie je bent? Weet je waar je vandaan komt?' Bij die vraag voelde de jongen zich nog verbaasder. 'Ik woon op een eiland', begon Matariz schuchter. 'Mijn moeder heet Prunaprismia en mijn stiefvader is Glozelle. Ze woonden ooit in Telmar, maar ik weet niet goed wat dat is. Ik herinner me alleen maar sneeuw. Denk ik toch...' Om hem wat te kalmeren, legde de hoofdman zijn hand even op de wang van de jongen. 'Ga naar het noorden', droeg hij hem op. 'Ga naar Narnia, en daar zul je de rest van je familie vinden. En blijf onderweg je geest oefenen.' De hoofdman gebaarde dat Matariz even moest wachten en kwam ten slotte terug met een zak eten en water en nog iets anders. Het was dezelfde zilveren leeuw als in de tempel, maar dan veel kleiner. 'Je bent nu op Aslans grondgebied. Hij zal je de weg wijzen.' Het Geslpeten Woud Die nacht nog bracht de hoofdman Matariz naar de rand van de vallei. Vanaf dit punt werd de bodem weer rotsachtiger en de geur van jeneverbomen was hier sterker dan ooit tevoren. Omdat hij al een gat in de nacht zijn geest had zitten oefenen, zocht Matariz, na afscheid te hebben genomen, een slaapplek op. Toen hij, ineengedoken onder een paar dichte struiken met grote bladeren, zijn ogen sloot, begon hij meteen te dromen. De wereld om zich heen was vol zon. Een frisse bries ruiste doorheen de groene bladeren van het bos. Op een open plek zag Matariz een vrouw met twee kinderen. Alle drie hadden ze een bleke huid en gitzwart haar. De kinderen, twee jongens, rolden om en om over de grond. Even vroeg Matariz zich af of hij mee zou kunnen doen, maar toen voelde hij een stem die in zijn oor fluisterde: 'Kijk heel goed, jonge prins. Dat daar is je vader.' Op datzelfde moment kwam de kleinste van de twee jongens gillend overeind en klampte zich aan de rokken van de vrouw vast. 'Moeder, Caspian heeft in mijn oog geslagen!' jammerde hij. 'Nietes!' riep de oudere jongen uit. 'Jij bent gewoon te zwak!' Een gloed van boosheid verspreidde zich in de ogen van de kleinste jongen. Maar het was meer dan boosheid, iets wat Matariz niet kon benoemen. Opeens besefte hij dat het tafereel in het bos vervaagde. In plaats daarvan bevond hij zich op een hoog balkon, van waar hij uitkeek op een juichende menigte. Naast hem stond een sterke jongeman, in de kracht van zijn leven en met een kroon op zijn hoofd. De zwarte das was er duidelijk in gegraveerd. Toen zag Matariz nog iets anders. In de schaduwen van de muren zag hij de kleinste jongen. Een stuk ouder weliswaar, maar nog steeds met die ondoordringbare, starre blik. Naar adem happend werd Matariz wakker. De zon kwam net boven de horizon uit en verlichtte het bos met haar gouden gloed. Vaag hoorde de jongen nog de woorden van de stem in zijn hoofd. ''Dat daar is je vader. Glozelle en Prunaprismia hadden hem wel over zijn vader verteld, maar erg weinig... Wat hielden ze voor hem verborgen? Het moest wel iets pijnlijks zijn, als ze er zoveel mogelijk over zwegen. Een stem haalde hem uit zijn overpeinzingen. 'Dag, kleine man. Wat die jij hier?' Verschrikt keek Matariz op. Het was een hert dat hem nieuwsgierig aankeek. Een sprekend hert! 'Je kijkt alsof je nog nooit van je leven een hert hebt gezien', snoof het dier. Verontschuldigend zei Matariz snel: 'Ik weet wat een hert is. Bij mij thuis leven er herten. Maar ik heb nog nooit een sprekend hert gezien.' Dat bracht de nieuwkomer tot nadenken. 'Je bent vast en zeker niet van hier', bedacht hij luidop. 'Kom maar mee, ik weet wel iemand die je kan helpen.' Matariz zag wel dat hij niet veel keus had. Lang bleef de angst hem echter niet achtervolgen. Het Gespleten Woud was vervuld met leven. Overal groeiden bloemen en wilde boshyacinten en zongen de vogels. Steeds meer wezens staken nieuwsgierig hun kopjes uit hun holen en liepen met het tweetal mee. Eekhoorntjes, egels, rode dwergen, een wild zwijn en een faun. Een paar gestreepte honden (Matariz wist niet dat het buidelwolven waren) sloten de aftocht. Maar hij voelde zich helemaal niet bang. Integendeel, de vermoeidheid van de afgelopen dagen leek in één enkele keer van hem af te stromen en hij voelde zich eindelijk weer een beetje een kind. Boodschap uit de lucht De stoet nieuwsgierige Narniërs nam steeds toe. Matariz werd overdonderd met vragen die hij enthousiast beantwoordde. Waar kwam hij vandaan? Hoe waren de mensen van zijn volk? Kende hij Aslan? Toen bleek dat de kleine jongen familie was van koning Caspian, lieten alle Narniërs zich meteen door hun knieën zakken. Dat vind Matariz maar raar, maar hij had er ook plezier in. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij een glooiende vallei. Hij leek een beetje op die waar de Tempel van Cor stond, maar bevatte meer leven. Wilde bloemen tierden welig en en konijnen hupten door het gras. De Narniërs die waren meegekomen met de stoet begonnen zich over het gras te verspreiden en gingen oftewel lekker lui liggen of in de rondte rennen. 'Grijsvalk, kun je een boodschap sturen naar Slot Paravel dat er familie van de koning is?' vroeg het hert aan de gespikkelde slechtvalk dje hoog in de lucht vloog. Waarop de valk natuurlijk zei dat ze dat wel zou doen. Onder de indruk van de hulpvaardigheid van deze wezens zocht Matariz een zonnig plekje uit waar hij in kleermakerszit ging zitten. Hij legde zijn handen op zijn knieën en sloot zijn ogen. Eerst probeerde hij de geluiden en geuren van de buitenwereld af te sluiten. Toen dat eenmaal gelukt was, wachtte hij op het eerste wat hij zou zien. Hij zag het grasveld voor zich, met alle wezens op nog precies dezelfde plaats. In de azuurblauwe lucht zag hij de vage contouren van de slechtvalk. Deze keer verplaatste hij de vogel echter niet. Ditmaal volgde hij haar. Het was alsof hij zelf aan haar zijde mee vloog, alsof hij zelf door de lucht kliefde. Onder zich zag hij bossen, velden, dorpen, meren en wat nog allemaal. Aan de voet van een enorme met planten en bomen begroeide heuvel zag hij een paar reuzen zitten. ''De Aslanheuvel, ''schoot hem te binnen, en weer vroeg hij zich af hoe hij die naam kende. Langzaam merkte hij dat Grijsvalk naar het oosten begon af te buigen. Ze liet een luid, schel gekrijs horen, en een andere valk antwoordde... 'Jonge prins?' klonk het. 'Jonge prins, word wakker!' Verward knipperde Matariz zijn ogen open, het beeld van de valken net zo gauw verdwenen als ze gekomen was. 'Wij hebben wat te eten voor u', verklaarden de twee dwergen die hem uit zijn trance hadden gewekt. 'En nieuwe kleren.' Gewillig liet Matariz zich door hen meetronen naar een laag hutje dat hem nog niet eerder was opgevallen. Even volgde hij zich teleurgesteld dat hij Grijsvalk niet helemaal tot aan Slot Paravel was kunnen volgen. Hij had graag geweten hoe het eruit zag. Maar wat deed het ertoe? Hij kon nu niet enkel dingen verplaatsen in zijn gedachten, hij kon zo ver zien! Misschien zelfs verder dan Grijsvalk. ''Maar niet verder dan Aslan. ''En daar was die naam weer. Slot Paravel Gezeten op de brede, zachte rug van de hippogrief keek Matariz zijn ogen uit. Een gedeelte van de tocht had hij al gezien, maar het voelde allemaal zoveel echter nu hij het met zijn eigen ogen zag. Met enige weemoed dacht hij terug aan al die vriendelijke Narniërs die hem nog geen halfuur geleden hadden uitgezwaaid en hem succes hadden gewenst. De dwergen hadden hem eten gegeven, en nieuwe kleren. Een gewaad en een broek die net zo wit waren als die hem door de nomaden waren geschonken. 'Het is niet ver meer', kraste de hippogrief. 'Nog even en je bent bij je neef.' De zon begon in het westen al langzaam onder te gaan toen de hippogrief vlak voor de grote poort met de ophaalbrug van Slot Paravel landde. De bewakers, twee minotaurussen, lieten de brug zakken zodra ze de hippogrief zagen. Ook al leken het woeste, ondoorgrondelijke wezens, de vacht van een van hen hing vol met gele en paarse bloemen. 'De kleindochter van Rijnelf', brieste de minotaurus geamuseerd toen hij Matariz zag kijken. 'Ze is pas vijf, die kleine meid.' Aan de andere kant van de brug werd de jongen haast overdonderd door het grote kasteel. ''Zou mijn vader ook zo'n kasteel gehad hebben? ''vroeg hij zich af. Eens ze binnen waren, kwamen uit alle gangen en kamers nieuwsgierige wezens tevoorschijn. Sprekende dieren, faunen, een paar centaurs. Allemaal keken ze met grote belangstelling naar de nieuwkomer. Uiteindelijk trad een oude man met een witte, volle baard naar voren en knikte even naar Matariz. 'Jij bent dus de neef van Zijne Majesteit. Aangenaam, ik ben Rijnelf. Wil je je neef meteen spreken of wil je eerst even rusten?' Matariz schudde zijn hoofd. 'Spreken, als dat zou mogen.' Rijnelf lachte geamuseerd. 'Natuurlijk mag dat. Ik zal mijn zoon intussen wat eten voor je laten maken. Als je mij wilt volgen?' Met de hippogrief nog steeds in hun kielzog volgde Matariz de man het kasteel door. Gang in, gang uit. Even leek er wel geen einde te komen aan het kasteel. Maar toen hield Rijnelf halt voor een grote, ebbenhouten deur. Hij ademde even diep in en klopte aan. Als vanzelf zwaaide de deur open. Kaarsrecht en trots, alsof hij had geweten van het nakende bezoek, stond de koning in zijn vertrek. Hij zag er oud uit, ouder dan Matariz zich had voorgesteld. Verschrikt deinsde hij achteruit. 'Jongen', lachte koning Caspian. 'Ik ben het, je neef.' Even zag het ernaar uit dat Matariz zich om zou draaien en weglopen, maar toen liep hij recht op de koning af en drukte zich stevig tegen hem aan. Caspian keek helemaal niet verbaasd en liet zijn hand lachend door het haar van de jongen gaan. Eventjes voelde hij nog de restanten van Matariz' hoofdwond, maar daar ging hij vlug overheen. Toen hij weer naar beneden keek, zag hij dat zijn neefje met betraande ogen naar hem opkeek. Maar waarom huilde hij? Was het verdriet? Opluchting? Of nog iets anders? 'Maak je maar geen zorgen, kleintje', zei Caspian meelevend. 'Alles komt in orde.' Terug naar het eiland Met zachte ogen van genegenheid keken koning Caspian en zijn geliefde vrouw toe hoe de jongen met een paar sprekende muizen speelde. Zoals je weet, zijn de muizen in Narnia veel groter dan bij ons, en met hun sabeltjes hadden ze makkelijk korte metten met Matariz kunnen maken. Maar de kleine jongen wist natuurlijk dat het maar een spel was en gierde het uit van de pret. 'Ga je hem op Slot Paravel laten blijven?' vroeg de koningin na een tijdje. 'Ik weet het niet', bekende Caspian. 'Ik zou hem met plezier hier laten, maar wie zegt er dat hij Prunaprismia niet meer heeft om hem lief te hebben? Ik denk dat de beslissing aan Aslan zal zijn.' Terwijl ze daar zo zaten te spreken, gebeurde het dat één van de muizen onder een bosje kreupelhout door kroop. Matariz volgde hem, met zijn eigen houten zwaardje in de aanslag. Hij drong zich langs takken en omgevallen bladeren, steeds sneller en sneller... en toen stopte hij. Hij bevond zich nog steeds tussen bomen, maar deze zagen er anders uit. Bekender. Niet ver van hem vandaan hoorde hij het ruisen van de zee. Verontrust zette de jongen een sprintje in, om uit te komen op het strand. En daar, vlak voor hem, keek Glozelle nog steeds met angstige ogen naar de schepen, die nog steeds dichterbij kwamen. 'Rennen, Matariz!' riep zijn stiefvader hem toe. 'Verstop je!' Maar Matariz gaf geen krimp en sloot in plaats daarvan zijn ogen. Onmiddellijk zag hij het strand, de zee en de schepen weer voor zich. Ingespannen tuurde hij naar het voorste schip. En toen, als op een teken, verschenen er maar liefst acht grote, met zuignappen bedekte tentakels die de romp van het schip omklemden. Zelfs van deze afstand hoorde Matariz het angstige geschreeuw van de bemanning toen ze, zo snel ze konden, het water in doken om proestend naar het tweede schip toe te zwemmen. Even vroeg Matariz zich af of hij het tweede schip ook zou moeten laten verzwelgen, maar dat was al niet meer nodig. Zodra ook de laatste man op het dek was gehesen, klonk een luid getrompet en maakte het schip rechtsomkeert. De tentakels van het zeemonster trokken het gebroken schip intussen onder waren, om vervolgens in zijn geheel te verdwijnen. Hijgend opende Matariz zijn ogen, en stelde opgelucht vast dat het tweede schip inderdaad op de vlucht was geslagen. Glozelle stond er wankelend en verbijsterd bij te kijken. Haastig rende Matariz op hem af en omklemde het middel van zijn stiefvader, die meteen wat rustiger werd. 'Wat was dat?' fluisterde hij zacht. ''Dat was ik. ''De jongen had het hardop willen zeggen, maar hij besloot dat dat wel kon wachten. 'Gaan we naar huis?' vroeg hij zacht. Zijn stiefvader aaide hem even op zijn hoofd. 'Dat is goed, jongen. Je moeder en zusje zullen blij zijn te weten dat we veilig zijn. Dat we allemaal veilig zijn.' En terwijl ze aan de terugtocht door het bos begonnen, nam Matariz zich voor zijn krachten niet meer te gebruiken. Voorlopig niet, tenminste. Er zou een tijd komen dat hij het Glozelle en Prunaprismia zou moeten vertellen, maar nu nog niet. Voorlopig bleef hij liever nog even een kleine jongen. thumb|352px Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: gebruikers Categorie:Vederklauws Kronieken van Narnia Categorie:Voltooid